Vegeta Puts His Life on the Line!
is the three hundred seventeenth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred eleventh overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary As Goku ponders if Vegeta should distract the powerful Buu for the one minute needed to charge his ki to maximum power as a Super Saiyan 3, Vegeta argues that there is no other option available, and this needs to be done in order to eliminate Buu. Goku warns Vegeta by stating if he dies in this battle, due to already being dead from his battle with Innocent Buu, not only will he be gone from Earth, but he will also be erased from existence. Goku wishes Vegeta good luck, and Vegeta does the same, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and zooms towards Buu, preparing to distract the demon for the time needed for Goku to reach full power. Buu notices Vegeta charging towards him, and stops his ridiculing dance when Vegeta, with brute force, fires an Energy Sphere at Buu, disintegrating his lower half. Buu however shrugs off this attack and continues his assault. Vegeta however, uses everything at his disposal, and fires an [[Saiyan Energy Attack|energy sphere before following up with a rapid amount of ki blasts in a row]], destroying a lot of the rock land of the Sacred World of the Kai, as the fearful Mr. Satan watches, hiding behind a large rock in complete fear, still believing it is still a dream. With a surprise attack, Buu manages to get behind Vegeta, still firing off ''ki'' bullets, and double axe-hands Vegeta on the head, knocking the Saiyan down to the ground at lightning speed. Holding his head in pain, Vegeta takes on the full force of Buu's power, being beaten left and right, with Buu being far too fast to attack. Vegeta starts to become fearful, and is amazed that Goku managed to even fight Buu for as long as he did. Vegeta begs Goku to assist him, as he cannot take much more of Buu's brutal poundings, however, Goku still has not reached maximum power. In fact, his power is decreasing, something Goku states should not happen. As Buu kicks Vegeta directly upward into the sky, he uses the Mystic Attack to extend his arm to ridiculous lengths and proceeds to strangle Vegeta, laughing manically while he does so. Not wanting Vegeta to suffer any longer, Goku decides that he will just have to take on Buu with the power he has got. However, Mr. Satan, rising from his hiding spot, calls out Buu, and threatens to completely destroy him, stating he is no match for the Champion of the World. Mr. Satan feels proud of his own speech, but feels it was wasted, due to him still believing this whole situation is still a dream. Buu listens to Mr. Satan's boasting, and lets Vegeta go, who loses the ki needed to hold the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, and falls to the ground coughing and unable to stand. Buu, now paying full attention to Mr. Satan, who now starts to regret his decision to fight Buu, charges towards Mr. Satan, who manages to dodge Buu's chop attack just by ducking down in fear, as Buu suddenly stops his attack and begins to hold his head in agony, screaming loudly. Goku, now noticing Buu screaming, standing next to Satan, tells Mr. Satan well done for whatever he may have done to make Buu in his much agony. Mr. Satan, believing his large reputation on Earth as made Buu fearful, brags that he is unstoppable, and that Buu does not stand the slightest chance. Buu continues to hold his head in absolute pain, as the battle continues, with one warrior down: Vegeta. Gallery Boo holding vegeta's head.jpg|Kid Buu throws Vegeta away Vegeta attacks.jpg|Vegeta attacks Boo vs. Vegeta.jpg|Kid Buu vs. Vegeta Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters